


First Kiss

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, but our bois sort it so its gucci don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Day 3 of Hardzello Week 2019/20 - Prompt 3 First KissSo it turns out the two idiots have feelings for eachother but fate being fate and hating everyone makes it difficult to actually understand the feelings
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	First Kiss

It happened by accident, really. Neither of them had planned for it to happen, although both had daydreamed, but that wasn’t really important. A little bit of romantic lighting and friendly teasing could really make something special happen. 

A little restaurant hidden away from the rest of the busy London streets was the setting, many old books and mismatched furniture set the mood, and warm spices filled them full of happiness. And friends not turning up made it into a date.

“I really can’t believe they all couldn’t make it,” Ben looked sadly at the lame excuses sent through the group chat, Tom Hollanders seeming to be the only realistic one, before setting his phone down to pay attention to the only present friend.

“Hmm, seems suspicious,” Joe glanced over the menu again although knowing what he was going to have, having looked up what was to offer online before even coming here just so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. It was a habit he had gotten into from a young age and couldn’t shake it even well into adulthood. It was just easier to be able to rehearse what he was going to say to the waiter so he wouldn't make a fool of himself - like preparing for a role. Although this one was getting food rather than a big blockbuster film. 

Ben hummed in agreement, anxious eyes fleeting from one listed food to another. For some reason, sitting here alone with Joe was making the butterflies in his stomach stampede, attempting to get their way out. His throat was tight, yet he couldn’t take a gasping drink in fear he’d spill his glass with shaking hands. His neck prickled with otherthinking energy as he drummed out an imaginary beat through his feet. Yet all he could think about was how Joe’s leg was ever so close to his own. But it was totally normal to think about the potential physical contact with your totally straight but incredibly handsome and sweet castmate, right? The feelings were bubbling up, becoming too much, and he began to hear the tightness curl in his chest and the buzzing in his ears that he hasn’t felt in such a long time.

“Good evening sirs,” being pulled harshly from his anxiety, Ben gasped at the softly smiling waiter, “what can I get you this evening?” Gentle eyes bounced from one person to another as a pen waited patiently against the well used serving receipt. 

“Uhmm-” hands now shaking more, Ben gulped past his tightening throat a few times, desperately wanting a certain food to jump out at him. 

“Can we just get some wine first?” Joe felt the waves of panic coming from the blond, and wanted to kick the waiter away as quickly as he could, “what evers the cheapest, thanks,” and with that, he waved the man away with a tight lipped smile. Joe heard Ben’s shaky breath but watched the waiters back retreat fully before turning to the younger man.

Appreciating the room separator hiding them that little bit more from the other patrons of the restaurant, Joe looked over at his friend and really looked at him for the first time this evening. Shoulders hunched high around his ears and wide, panicked eyes never really focusing on anything, Ben looked like he was fighting his instinct to leave. Reaching out a steadying hand, Joe allowed his fingertips to ghost over the back of Bens hand, but before he could fully comprehend how cold the skin was, Ben flinched back, legs banging on the table as suddenly his trigger was pulled and Ben scrambled back from the table, chair, knocking over sideways. The blond audibly gasped a few breaths, pupils now dilated in a panic attack, it took a moment before his legs were able to work and he stumbled through the restaurant, pushing too hard on the front door and sending it crashing open in his attempt to just get out.

Joe followed close behind, ignoring the other guests annoyance at the disturbance as he made his way out onto the street. Ben hadn’t gotten far, and was now leaning hunched over on the wall of the next door shop. Silently, Joe sent a thanks at the London crowds for ignoring the hyperventilating man, and made his way back over, ensuring not to touch him this time after learning from his previous mistake. Anyway, Ben seemed to be getting his breathing somewhat under control, filling his lungs between confused sobs. So, Joe just stood there - close enough that Ben could see him, but far enough to let him have his space. Once the Brit let himself slide down to sit on the floor, Joe moved to sit next to him.

“Hey,” he began softly, not looking over at Ben but knowing he heard him by the embarrassed sniff. The blonds entire body was shaking, a mix of the cold air and the massive amount of adrenaline still pumping around his body, and Joe slowly moved his arm to place it over Ben’s shoulders, and when he was allowed to do that with minimal flinching, he pulled the boy close to his side, glaring at the few curious crowd members who for some reason thought it some of their business to stare at the two sitting on the floor. 

It was another few minutes until Joe spoke again; “calmer?”. A simple question, not wanting to overload Ben, and the tearful nod into his shoulder let him know that, yes, Ben was going to be ok. “Can we go back in? I’m cold,” again, not pushing him but letting him know his preference, Joe let the question sit in the air for a few heartbeats before he felt another nod. So, they got up.

The moment they got to their feet, Ben grabbed Joe’s hand and pasted himself to the shorter mans back, head bowed as they shuffled back in. The waiter from before gave an understanding nod, and nudged a few other staff members out of the way to let them through and grabbed the previously set down bottle of wine from the table. Sitting down in their chairs again, Joe shuffled his closer to Ben, who grabbed at his elbow and just stared at the table, sniffling a few more times. 

“Lets just get some ice cream, yeah buddy? Maybe we can get some tea as well?” Joe wasn’t expecting an answer this time, and was already looking at the waiter who just turned around and busied himself with getting what they wanted. They were silent after that, Joe thankful when he felt the shaking next to him slow down to mere shudders before stopping entirely. He couldn’t help the soft smile when he heard the small yawn coming from Ben, and when it was only when the waiter brought out their drinks and dessert that he did move. “Lets eat up, then we can go back”. 

Ben nodded, hands feeling sore from the adrenaline wearing off, but he made a point to have a few spoonfuls of ice cream and a sip of his tea. “Thank you,” he croaked out, and smiled tiredly at Joe who returned the genuine smile with a dazzling one of his own. They slowly ate their order and Joe got up to pay, but was waved off by the waiter who insisted it was fine, as long as Ben was ok (the waiter did accept a grateful handshake and a small wave as they left).

Once out in the streets, Ben meekly took Joe’s hand again, smiling inwardly as Joe happily took it and gave a squeeze. It took them longer than usual to make it back to the accommodation sorted for filming as neither of them were in a rush and it was nice to look at the evening lights. Just as they turned onto the streets their flats were on, Ben stopped now that the London crowds had calmed and they had a moment of peace. Joe turned around, about to ask why the sudden break, when Ben grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Joe hadn’t been able to process what had happened before Ben pulled away and cold air rushed to fill the air he had just occupied.

“Wow,” Joe breathed with a smile, loving the way Ben’s eyes lit up with understanding, and the American pulled him in for another kiss, which was very much appreciated.

“I’ve wanted to do that for fucking ages,” Ben giggled as they once again broke apart. “I really like you, Joe”.

“I really like you too, Ben” Joe grinned, slipping his hand around Bens waist as he began them walking back to the building.  
\-------

They spent the rest of the night together, watching stupid films (“No way are we watching Sharknado 3, Ben” “Oh common, I really want to” “Fine” “Your so easy to persuade”), and in the morning, Ben woke up curled up in Joe’s arms, the overwhelming of his feelings from last night gone away, replaced instead with a warm understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
